


A Big Ball of Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Drawings

by Araelle105



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Companions, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Feels, Regenerate Nine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araelle105/pseuds/Araelle105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this is just a mach-up of all the Doctor Who drawings I will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pascaler23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascaler23/gifts).



Hello! So this is two drawings I did, its the first time I draw Ten and Rose, so yeah... Hope you like it :)  


 

  
  


 


	2. A Timeless Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the picture isn't right, I have no idea how to arrange it :$

Ok, so I imagined that the Doctor and Rose just stopped to take a picture at some point. And the Doctor kept the picture after Rose "left" and he looks at it every now and then when he misses her.


	3. The Woman Who Walked the Earth

_ I travelled across the world. From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went I saw people just like you, living as slaves! But if Martha Jones became a legend then that's wrong, because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there, the man who told me to walk the Earth. And his name is The Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him, I know him... I love him... And I know what he can do. _


	4. The Most Important Woman in All of Creation

«Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn’t ask. I’ll have a salute.» 


	5. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I did this on September 9, to #regeneratenine, because we all know he's fantastic!  
> Hope you like it :)

 

 

 

_"Do you know like we were sayin'? About the Earth revolving?  It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cos everything looks like it's standin' still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinnin' at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're fallin' through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... That's who I am."_


End file.
